Rebirth Chronicles 01: Change
by A-Roz
Summary: This is an idea I've had for a while, but just now decided to write. The prologue tells you what you need to know. OCs are welcome, please read & review. I will try to update at least once every one or two weeks.
1. Prologue

Prologue

This is the first of a series of tales.

The first of 100 stories.

Stories of second chances

Stories of rebirth.

The rebirth of 100 beings.

For prophecy states:

Every new millennium,

Moltres will search.

For 100 beings who are pure.

100 who deserve another chance.

The chosen 100 will begin a quest.

To search for the reason.

The reason they have been given another chance.

They will learn many lessons.

Meet many friends.

Battle many enemies.

Face many challenges.

Some will pull through.

Some might not.

That is for the chosen to decide

Life is guaranteed.

What is done with is not set in stone.

For those who make the right choices,

Who find their purpose,

Who find their reason,

They will be called upon.

To offer up what they know.

To teach the young.

To battle for justice.

To battle for liberty.

To record their travels.

And to share them with the world.

Because the world must not forget.

But, to remember and to forget

Is for the world to decide.

But the world will know of their existence.

Be it through personal experience,

Or through the teachings of the chosen.

The knowledge will always be their for those who want it,

For these are the Rebirth Chronicles.


	2. Burned

Story 1 - Chapter 1: Burned

The day started like any other. How was I supposed to expect it to happen. I was just a normal teenage boy. To this day it is still hard for me to tell this story, but I have to. Well, here it goes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

SMASH!!!

I looked at my now broken alarm clock, which had woken me up at 6:27 AM, an hour earlier than it was supposed to. Well I guess my parents were right, I can't control my own strength. Whatever.

After falling back asleep and waking up with two minutes to get ready and get to school, I was surprisingly calm.

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap. If I'm late again Mom and Dad are gonna kill me."

Ok, not exactly calm, but how would you react if you were in my position? One more tardy and I get suspended. I didn't have time for calm. Lucky for me I lived close to school. Which meant that with driving 50 miles over the speed limit, I was able to walk into first period with my shirt on backwards and nothing in my hands but a pencil and couple of sheets of paper. My teacher looked at me and shrugged, it was nothing new. I did this at least two or three times a week.

…

After yet another uneventful day in the tenth grade, I went straight to the skate park to hang out with my friends. I spent half my time skating, and half my time watching my friend Lee wipe out.

"Lee, give it up. You're never gonna pull that trick off." I shouted to him.

"Mikey, dude, you gotta have faith." A typical Lee answer.

"I have about as much faith in you as I do a flying Pikachu."

"Actually, there have been some accounts in Jhoto and Kanto of Pikachu that can fly." Ron stated.

"Ron, no one cares, we just wanna see Lee fall on his face again." Jill said. In all honesty, she was right. As much as I cared about Lee's safety, it was hilarious to watch him fall a thousand times just to pull off some impossible stunt.

"Thanado!" Please don't ask me what that means, it's just part of Lee's made up language. He shouts it whenever he's about to do something stupid. He dropped down the half-pipe, gaining speed fast. Finally, he shot up into the air, went just a little too high, and some how came spiraling towards us. Usually I'm pretty good at judging where Lee will hit, and can avoid him by taking a single step. Unfortunately, I was just a little off today.

CRASH!!!

"Whoa! That. Was. AWESOME!" Sometimes it seems like Lee enjoys pain.

"Lee, could you please get your butt out of my face." The only thing that prevented Lee from needing an ambulance was the fact he landed directly on me.

…

Lee never did pull off his trick. I don't remember what it was supposed to be, all I remember is that it was crazy. Actually, that's pretty much how I describe Lee. Anyways, I spent a good two or three hours at the skate park before heading home. Mom and Dad were home already, with dinner being put on the table as I walked in. I seem to have a habit of just making it with no time to spare. It works for me.

"So how was your day hon?" my mom asked as I sat down to eat.

"Same old, same old. Went to school, took notes, went to the skate park, had Lee fall on me. Nothing new." If you mention Lee's name, anything that seems out of the ordinary can just be shrugged off.

"That's nice Michael." my mom said.

"Michael, don't forget to study for your finals. They are coming up you know." my dad told me.

"I know Dad. Don't worry, I've got everything under control." A lie, but I just wanted to get him off my back.

"I'm serious Michael. If you fail these exams you won't be allowed to get your pokémon, which means you can't challenge the Hoenn League." My dad said, seeing through my lie.

"I know Dad." To be honest, I didn't really care too much for pokémon battling. If I was going to challenge the Hoenn League, it would only be to make my parents happy. That wouldn't be my choice though.

…

The rest of dinner was uneventful. After, I went to my room to play video games. I had no idea this would be my last day alive. I would have done so many things if I had known, I wouldn't have just wasted time playing mindless games.

Have you ever had an experience in your life that, no matter how long ago it was, you remember the exact time, place, and thing you were doing? What happened on what I call my first last night was one of those experiences.

The time: 6:27 PM. It was spring in Littleroot, so it was starting to get dark outside. Did you ever notice that if you add up the digits in that time, it equals 13? I wonder if that was supposed t be a sign.

The place: My house. I was in my room, laying in my bed. Clothes, magazines, and other broken alarm clocks were all over the hidden floor.

I was approaching level six in my new game. When I cared about that sort of stuff I would have been so proud of myself. Now I just look back and think about how much of an idiot I was.

The victory music played as I defeated the boss, a giant ogre thing that drove me nuts. I was celebrating when it happened.

The first noise was the sound of a window breaking. The second noise was my mom's screams. Acting off instinct I grabbed my old hockey stick and ran towards my parents' bedroom. When I got there I saw a sight that still gives me nightmares to this day. I ran in to see my mom engulfed in flames. They were coming from a flamethrower held by some psychopath. I could tell he was a psychopath because he came there with one purpose. To kill people he didn't know, that he never met, for no reason whatsoever.

"MICHAEL RUN!!!" My dad screamed. I wish I had listened to him. I wish had done something, but I I just stood there, paralyzed in fear. Because I did nothing, not only did I have to watch my mom burn to death, I had to watch my dad burn to death trying to save us. When his screams stopped my face was covered in tears. Then the psycho looked at me, and smiled.

"You're next." He said to me.

I wanted to run, I tried to run, but I couldn't move. It was like some electric pokémon had used thunder wave on me. He started to pull the trigger, and that was when I regained some of my body control. I started to turn, but I was too late. In seconds I was engulfed in flames. The pain was too unbearable to describe. All I can say is that, death by burning is a fate I wouldn't wish even on the psychopath who was burning me.

At first, it felt like I would burn forever. I even think I could hear his laughter as he burned me. Then, there was nothing. The fire was gone, I was actually a little cold. I stood up, and I saw nothing.

"Am I… dead?" I asked nobody. Despite not asking anyone, someone still answered.

"Yes."

"Ahhh!" I screamed, partly because of the voice, partly because of who it came from.

"Why do humans always scream?" said the legendary bird known as Moltres. "I assume I don't need to introduce myself, and I already know your name, so we can skip that part."

I couldn't believe what was happening. Not only was I face to face with a legendary pokémon, I was dead, and the pokémon was talking.

"Well, I'm going to be blunt. Tonight, you have died," she continued, "but, that doesn't mean it's game over yet. I'm here to offer you something not many humans are offered. A chance at a new life."

"I-I-I don't understand…" was all I could get out.

"Let me elaborate. You suffered one of the worst deaths imaginable, and you are a completely innocent human being. So therefore, I have decided to take pity on you. I'm offering you the chance to be reborn into a new life."

"I can't believe this…" I wasn't sure quite how to feel. On one hand, my parents and I have just been murdered, on the other, I've got another chance to live.

"I realize this is a lot to take in at one time. However, before you decide, there is one thing you must understand. When you are reborn, there will be no guarantees other than you will be a pokémon. Now, I need your answer."

A pokémon? No guarantees? I'm not sure which scared me more. But still, when you are given the opportunity to live again, you don't just pass it up.

"I accept."

"Alright, good luck in your new life. If you ever need me I'll be there to help. So, for now, goodbye."

At that instant, I was whisked away…

…

Next thing I knew I was surrounded by this warm goo. It was dark, and I could here sounds on the outside of the walls that were around me. I didn't like the darkness, I wanted to be outside, with whoever was out there. I couldn't feel my arms, so I used my head. After pushing for a while, I finally broke through. The light was bright, but my eyes adjusted pretty fast. This was it, just like Moltres promised, I had a new life, and my first priority was to find out what kind of pokémon I was.

"Look dear, the egg hatched." Said a strange, feminine voice. This was most likely my new mother.

"She's beautiful Dana." Said a voice that sounded like it would be my new father.

By this time I realized that I was a Torchic, and was getting settled with my new body, but something bothered me. Did my father say, she?

"What a lovely little girl." Mother said.

Girl? I quickly looked myself over, and I suddenly realized what Moltres meant by "no guarantees."

I was once a 16 year old boy named Michael, but I had become a nameless female Torchic.


	3. Shock

Author's Note: As for why everything is underlined in chapter 1, I don't know. I guess things got glitched up. Sorry about that. Also, sorry if chapter 1 sounded a bit rushed, I had a brilliant idea and I wanted to get it down while the idea was still good.

Story 1 - Chapter 2: Shock

As with most every reborn pokémon, I was renamed in my new life. Unfortunately, I can't for the life of me remember the name my second parents gave me (I do remember that it was a traditional tribe name that was hard to pronounce). So therefore, I will refer to myself as the name given to me by my trainer (major spoiler, I know, but get over it).

Also, I would like to point out that when I am talking of my pokémon parents, I will say Mother and Father, and when I refer to my human parents, I will say Mom and Dad.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I awoke in the arms of my panicked Blaziken mother. It appeared that I fainted upon discovering my change of gender. This caused my new parents much distress, but when they saw me wake up it calmed them down.

"You gave us such a scare there, Lexi. Are you sure you are alright?" Mother asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine." My new voice disgusted me to be perfectly honest. I sounded like a 6 year old girl. Some things you just have to deal with I guess.

"Well please do be careful. If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do. Your father and I waited for you for so long…" Mother trailed off there.

I faked a smile, which was pretty impressive considering I had a beak. I could tell Mother still wasn't over what happened, she needed me right now. I walked over to her, with some difficulty, and sat with her. We talked, and she looked happy. Personally, I was uncomfortable. Watching your parents burn to death and you dieing with them is something you don't get over very easily, but I can't let my mother know something is bothering me. Right now what she needs is comfort, and I think I owe that to her. She did technically give life to me after all.

…

A couple weeks passed after my rebirth. I discovered that my parents lived on a farm where starter pokémon for Hoenn are bred. It was the same supplier of starters that my school in Littleroot used.

"Ron, Jill, Lee. I wonder what those guys are doing…" I thought out loud. I was sitting on a hill near the barn we lived in. Mother didn't really want me to go to far from the barn, but Father was a bit more relaxed. Anyways, the hill was my favorite spot to sit and think, and trust me, I had a lot of thinking to do. Today my friends were on my mind. Ron, Jill, Lee, and I have all known each other since we were kids, I knew my death was hitting them hard. We were so close, I could even tell you what they probably did when they found out.

Lee got serious, and quiet. He wouldn't talk more than what was necessary, and he stopped trying to do crazy stunts. He'd just go to school, and then he would skate around town to take his mind off it. Ron became work crazy. He would spend every second of free time at home working on something for school. That's what helped him deal with stuff. Jill, it probably hit her the worst. She would pretend that everything is ok, but when no one is looking, she cries. The pain builds up in her, until it gets to the point where she just can't take it anymore. I just wish I could see them, tell me everything is ok, tell them I'm alive.

"Hiya Lexi!"

This unexpected sound made me jump, high. When I hit the ground I turned around to be greeted by Kurt, the Mudkip who was born on the same day as me.

"Watcha doin?" He asked.

"Just thinking about stuff." I replied.

"What kinda stuff?" If I had hands I would have punched him. Everything has to be explained to the very last detail to Kurt. However, despite his desire to know stuff, Kurt was dumb as a log. He was my best friend on the farm and he helped me become who I am today.

"Nothing you would understand, so let's just drop it. Do you know where Crystal is?" Crystal is Kurt's sister, she was also a good friend. Sadly she was tagged as one of the few pokémon they keep to breed more starters, so I knew when they sent us off to Littleroot that would be the last time I saw her.

"Those big humans with the white coats took her to play some games. Lucky…" I didn't have the heart to tell him they weren't playing games. Sometimes you have to let people think their little fantasies are real, even if they are stupid.

"Oh, ok then. What about Driftwood? Where is he?" Driftwood was a Treecko who was born a day before Kurt and I, so he thinks that that makes him our 'fearless leader' when in reality he was a big mouthed coward. All in all, he was a cool dude.

"Driftwood is out in the meadow, training with his dad."

"Darn. So I guess it's just you and me then." I didn't know how long it would be until the day they shipped us to Littleroot, but I had a strange feeling it was soon. It already looked like they had enough pokémon to supply for the graduating classes. Kurt, Crystal, and Driftwood were the only pokémon on the farm who were kind to me, so I wanted to spend as much time with them as possible before we were separated. Let me tell you, it's hard when you lose all of your friends, and the thought of it happening again scared me.

"Yeah, you and me. So what do you wanna do?"

"Hmm, I dunno. How about… tag!" I shouted as I tagged Kurt and ran off. It may sound childish, but 1) There was literally nothing to do on the farm, especially with fewer pokémon to play with. 2) I was technically 2 weeks old, so I'm allowed to act childish if I want.

I was immediately followed by Kurt, screaming his head off about how unfair I was. I just laughed and looked around for a good base. Unfortunately, I was still getting used to running with these legs, so I tripped right as I found a good tree to use. Kurt used this opportunity to tag me, therefore earning the right to pick a base since I failed to do so (we had some very specific rules despite being so young, though many did come from me). Of course, he chose…

"Watering hole is base!"

Ugh, with his base of choice I saw there was no way I was going to win, so I decided to cheat. All pokémon on the farm are forced to train with their parents on how to battle. This is where I learned that I had an egg move, Agility. Mother made me promise not to use any move outside of our private training, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. I stopped for a second to focus my energy, then I rushed after Kurt at lightning speed. However, he got so much of a lead on me that it would be a real race to see if I could catch him before he got to the pond.

"I'm almost there." He said, pushing his little body to the limits.

"Oh no you don't." I said, wanting only to win. He was within reach, and I knew he wouldn't get to base. Just a little closer and… WHOOSH! Before I knew it, I was snatched up from out of nowhere.

"Yes, I did it!" Kurt shouted as he reached the watering hole. Meanwhile, I still had know idea what was happening.

"Let go of me! Put me down!" I shouted. It was only when I bothered to look up did I quiet down.

My gaze was returned by the cold stare of my father.

"You're in a lot of trouble young lady." With that he carried me off towards the barn, where the only thing that scared me more than Father happened to be. Mother.

…

"Lexi, I'm very disappointed in you. You gave me your word that you wouldn't use any attacks out of our training. I trusted you to be responsible, but you've shown me that I was wrong to trust you. You are obviously too young to act responsibly unsupervised, so from now on you are not allowed to leave the barn without your father or myself watching you."

I opened my mouth (beak if you want to get technical about it) as though I was about to say something, but no words came to mind. So I just simply walked to the corner of our pen, sat down, and thought about what has happened. I've been given a second chance to live, and what have I done with it so far? I gave up my whole identity, I even changed gender, just to live again, and what do I do? I get grounded. Why did I get this opportunity? What am I supposed to do with my new life? Do I even deserve to have this second chance?

I spent the next couple of hours just questioning my existence. To anyone else though it looked like I was just staring at a wall. When the people brought us our food and I neglected to eat, my mother started to worry.

"Lexi, are you ok?" She asked sitting next to me.

"I'm fine." I said without looking at her, still deep in thought.

"Lexi, I just want you to know I'm not punishing you because I'm mad at you, I'm doing it because I care about you." If I had a nickel for every time I heard that.

"I know."

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure you understand that I do love you, and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you to Mother." With that I joined her for the rest of dinner. At the same time my thoughts shifted from my life's purpose to my parents, both human and pokémon. What's going on with my human parents right now? I got a new life, did they? Or are they maybe in Heaven? I still can't figure that one out. It's just another question for another day. For now I try not to dwell on the past.

As for my pokémon parents, it amazes me how much they are like my human parents. Dad was always tough, but caring and supportive, just like Father. Mother is so loving, always putting me first. Mom was the same way. Mother and Father were great parents, somehow they were able to put with me. They gave me an inch, I took a mile, and their only concern is that I'm ok. There are no words to describe how grateful I am for all four of my parents. It was that night I decided to tell them that I was a reborn human. I just had two questions. Would they believe me? If so, would they still love me? I can say how much that they cared about me all I want, but when you drop a bomb this big you can't help but have that fear. Regardless, they had the right to know that their daughter is currently on her second life.

…

"So you can't come out and play anymore?" Kurt asked. I was explaining to him, Crystal, and Driftwood the terms of my punishment.

"Not unless I'm with my mother or father."

"That stinks." Driftwood said.

"But we were gonna go explore the human's lab together…" Crystal whined.

"I know, but it's my own fault, I should have listened to my parents. I'm really sorry Crystal." I hated to disappoint my friends like that. We all go along so well, and I hated that I was letting them down.

"Driftwood, it's time to sleep dear!"

"Coming Mom! I gotta go, bye Kurt, bye Crystal, bye Lexi." Drift used the sticky pads on his hands and feet to climb across the barn back to his pen.

"How does he do that?" I asked nobody.

"We have to go too, c'mon Kurt."

"Ok, bye Lexi."

"Bye."

Now I was all alone. Walking back to where my parents nest was in our pen, I knew tonight was going to be the night. In my past life I was a procrastinator, that was something I wanted to change in this life. I wanted to hit this challenge head on.

"Lexi, there you are. It's sleep time, so get in your nest." Mother told me.

"Mother, Father, I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?" Father asked

"I have a secret. This is actually my second life. Mother, Father, I am a reborn human."

"What are you taking about?" Mother asked.

"I used to be human, but I was murdered, and after I died I met Moltres. She told me that she would give me the chance to live again, as a pokémon."

"Lexi, you probably just had a bad dream" Father tried to explain to me.

"Look into my eyes. What I'm telling you is true, I used to be human. And there is more. When I was human, I was a boy." Best to get it all out there at once

"I… I… I…" My mother fainted.


End file.
